Twisted Desires - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: SLASH - Two agents are about to become entangled in an irresistible web of desire as Abby dares to play her enticing game called 'Blindfolded in the Closet'.


**Summary: Two agents are about to become entangled in an irresistible web of desire as Abby dares to play her enticing game called 'Blindfolded in the Closet'.**

**POV: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo**

**Type: Hardcore SLASH**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Perhaps I was mad, like utterly, and stupidly mad. But I was actually agreeing to go over at Abby's house on that cold, thunder and lightning filled night.

Terry my old bud from college pulled up in front of the lamppost near my apartment building and I pulled my hoodie over my head, ducking through the downpour to get to his car. We were supposed to go out that night to grab a few beers, or maybe a case. But the situation had changed since Abby had demanded that I go to her house to keep her company.

See she had this effect on me, and Gibbs, and Ziva, and McGee, actually she could practically make any of us do what she wanted just by being herself. So here I was hitching a ride with Terry.

'Sure you don't wanna pass her up?' he asked glancing sideways at me, turning a corner. 'I mean you can always tell her you had some emergency.'

'Nah, she's like half vampire, half Goth –'

'Why you always get mixed up with those chicks dude?'

I smiled and pulled down the mirror above the dashboard, then smoothed down my hair. 'She's my colleague at work, dude. Like my sister. When she wants help, I can't help –'

'But give it…I know the drill man. You can't resist helping chicks out. You can't help but get yourself involved.'

'Hey!' I said turning to stare at him, 'you make me sound like a…womanizer or something.'

'And you're not?'

'I am not', I said smiling.

'All I'm saying is that any guy who turns down an invite by his best bud to hang and have a couple of beers just to go with a lady, something's gotta be going on here.'

'No', I said shaking my head, thinking about it and then I squeaked. 'Definitely not Abby and I.'

'Ziva then…It's Ziva. She's gonna be there, am I right?' And Terry shook his head in disbelief. 'How could I not have seen it, man?'

'Ziva's out of town visiting her boyfriend, Terry. Stop baiting and concentrate on the road dude.'

Terry fell silent as we drove and then he snorted.

'What?' I asked looking at him. He was smiling. 'What's so funny?'

'It's nothing, man. So if it was Gibbs calling you to go comfort him, would you ditch me?'

'What kind of question is that?' I asked.

'Just answer it, dude.'

'Depends on what he needed.'

'Let's say he was depressed and needed to talk it out.'

'Gibbs?' I asked and then I couldn't help but laugh. 'Never. Gibbs would never ever place himself in a situation like that.'

'Remember –'

'Stop', I said cutting him off because I knew what he was going to say.

'Like I said –'

'Just shut up and don't –'

'…before, my gaydar went off when I first met him, big D. He can't hide behind the women', he continued and smiled at me. 'Watch yourself, is all I'm saying. Any gay guy would wanna do your ass nice and hard.'

'Speaking personally, Terry?' I asked eyeing him up.

'I repeat, any gay guy would wanna do you. Get outta my car, man, before I get too tempted on this cold rainy night.'

He was now pulling into Abby's driveway and I slammed my hand into his shoulder, totally fed up of his paranoia.

'Get a life.'

'Already got one', he said rubbing his shoulder, beaming at me. And then he winked. 'Gonna go home and get me stoned, is what I'm gonna do.'

'You do that', I said and slammed the car door, and then I ran to the front porch.

I knocked twice, and then on my third knock she opened.

'Tony!' those arms were flung around me, knocking the wind out of my chest and spreading me with warmth all over my body as I felt her radiating with heat, probably from the fire inside. 'You came!'

'I came', I said as she pulled me inside and closed the door. And then is when I saw from her living room, the back of Ziva's head being thrown back as she shared a joke with someone else. 'Ziva and McGeek here?'

'Yup', and she bounced up and down on the spot, 'we're gonna have so much fun!'

'Wait a darn minute!' I said dumbfounded. 'No one said this would be a get together. You clearly said that you needed me to come over and keep you company because you were feeling too depressed.'

'She told me that too', Ziva said turning around to observe me standing there and she smiled.

'Zivaa', I said stretching out her name, a broad smile on my face, 'thought you were out of town visiting Ray?'

'The weather', she said and frowned. 'Ray cancelled.'

'The usual', I said walking into the living room area where McGee and Ziva sat on oppositely placed black leather chairs.

Everything in Abby's house had a black and white decorative style to it, not to forget the numerous candles, dreadful paintings depicting skulls, bones and other sorts. And her coffin illuminating the room with its distinct presence.

'Why are we all here?' I asked throwing up my hands. 'To get warm?'

'That too', and she pulled me towards the chair to sit beside her. 'I just love the idea of spending Friday night with you guys. And since it's raining I figured that you wouldn't have other plans.'

'I had other plans', I said and Ziva gave me the eye. 'But they weren't as important…as this, Abby.'

Abby beamed at me.

'Guess you wouldn't be getting laid tonight, Tony.' I turned to glare at McGee who sat grinning ear to ear.

'Guess you wouldn't be having cybersex tonight, McFreaky.'

'Aw shut up', Ziva said hushing us. 'Can you two not buffer at each other?'

'Bicker', Abby corrected her.

Ziva smiled ear to ear.

'So…'

I looked at McGee. 'So…'

'So…' Ziva said puzzled.

Then we all turned to look at Abby who was wearing a skull checkered black pajamas. 'How about we play a game?'

'Oh I got a few ideas', I said with my face lighting up, 'how about we play 'what would Gibbs do?' Like we give scenarios and then think about what he'd do –'

'I wouldn't –'

'Sounds fun', McGee said cutting off Ziva. 'You start Tony', and he turned to me with a plain face.

'That sounds like total awesomeness!' Abby said bursting with excitement. 'Let me start! Let me start!'

'Sure, cutey', I said waving my hand for her to go on. She seemed pleased enough.

'Thank you, cupcake', she said blushing. 'Alright, here goes…Um, Fornell makes a move on Gibbs in the elevator.'

There was silence.

'Shit', I said as the image came to my mind instantly and I squeaked. 'That's…a death sentence right there.' Abby laughed.

'The FBI would lose an agent', Ziva said wrinkling her nose and frowning. 'Gibbs would floor him then smash his –'

'Moving onto McGee', I said cutting Ziva off, frowning at her.

McGee huffed out a sigh. 'In simpler terms, Gibbs would break his hand or something. Why create a scenario like that, Abby?'

'Because it's fun! Look, the usual boring stuff is not nice sometimes. You guys know I live for excitement.'

Ziva turned to look at her. 'Killing Fornell is excitement?'

'No but Gibbs torturing him is', and she beckoned to Ziva, 'your turn, Ziva. Go ahead and make it daring.'

'Alright, um...' Ziva scratched her forehead and looked at her knees. 'What about…ah', she stalled as she thought about something, 'oh!' and she snapped her fingers, 'what about if Tony interrupted Gibbs in his basement as he was making out with one of his girlfriends?'

Abby and McGee shared a look.

'Dead', Abby said swiping her hand across her throat. 'The speed that Gibbs would come after him with, I'd pray that Tony indeed is athletic as he claims he is.'

'I'd outrun him!' I said believing that they didn't believe I could.

'Bet you could', Abby said shaking her head.

'I could!'

'Not when he gets out his gun', McGee said shaking her head too at me.

'Hey I don't like this game at all! I feel somehow as if the joke is on me. Let's do something else. I feel like a little child playing this.'

'You made it up!' Ziva said angrily at me, throwing up her hands.

'Alright, Tony', Abby said smiling and she got up as the doorbell rang. 'I have an idea.'

We watched as she went to open the door. And I guess we were all shocked when Gibbs walked in, pulling down the zipper of his navy blue sweater and eyeing Abby in concern. Then he saw us and shook his head.

'You're lonely…right.'

'I didn't know all of you would respond to my message and come! I swear!' And with her arm around his waist, she walked him in.

I couldn't help but think that Gibbs looked kinda sexy all wet and wild like that…for a guy I mean. Oh what the hell was I saying! His hair was spiked up from the rainwater, the front of his jeans were soaked and don't get me wrong when I say this but he was definitely having a hard on going on there. I mean I had one as well after coming in from the rain. Not that I was always observing that bit of him. Oh shit, what was I thinking? Was McGee seeing it the same way as I did? Looking over at him, I found that he was trying to pick something off of his jeans. This wasn't good!

'Good night', Gibbs said and he looked around at us.

'Night, Gibbs', Ziva said.

McGee said the same and I…I just had to divert my eyes away from his crotch to mutter good night. Geese this was embarrassing.

It only got worse when he went to sit near Ziva, placing himself just before me, his legs open and my eyes….

'So I have an idea of what we can play. My friends and I used to play this in college. See we'd take strips of paper, and one person would write Safe on all except two. We'd write Busted on those two. Now', and I could see that she was getting all worked up over explaining this to us, 'we'd all take a paper each, and go to separate parts of the frat house. The person who wrote the slips would then wait until everyone was safely hidden and then she'd…' it was clear who that person would be, '…place an X on the source of the meeting point.'

'Wait, meeting point?' Ziva asked puzzled. 'We are meeting for what, exactly?'

Abby laughed. 'To do whatever you want to do. It depends on where the meeting point is. But it will be somewhere in this living room here.'

'Not the coffin, Abby', McGee begged and we all laughed. 'Don't do that to me.'

'Alright, I'll go easy on that. And now we play.' To our surprise, Abby began tearing out strips of paper form an exercise book that was conveniently in her hand reach. And we watched as she wrote them up then folded them. 'Choose now.'

As I was reaching for a selected one, Gibbs seemed to have wanted that one as well. And well naturally, our hands collided. I pulled back and diverted my eyes from his.

'Sorry boss.'

'Go ahead and have it', he said grabbing another.

You know maybe if he had taken that one and I had gone for another, things would have turned out differently but it seemed as if faith wanted me to take that specific paper and him to take the one next to it.

'And now…we divide ourselves…two meeting in the end. What will happen? Stay tuned', and she eyed McGee. Gibbs caught her eye and frowned.

'Hey! I don't like where this is going. I don't even know why I'm playing this, Abs.'

'Because, you have to.'

'I don't have to. I can be the moderator. Let me place the X.'

'But then it would be as if you were egging us on, Gibbs', Ziva said smiling. She side eyed me, swaying her head as if daring me to imagine what she'd do to me if we got paired up.

Suppose I was paired up with McGee?

'I don't like it either!' I said standing up. Abby stood up too.

'Tony go to your corner like a nice boy', I took one look at her pleading cute eyes, her pout and moved to find some part of the downstairs that looked safe enough. Gibbs' rumbling voice followed me out.

'I'm placing the X', Gibbs continued.

'No I am placing the X, Gibbs', Abby demanded.

'Let me just sit here and watch what happens then', he said, 'let me sit it out.'

'No', Abby said plainly. 'You're playing because you already took a slip of paper.'

'But I haven't opened it as yet!'

'Gibbs, don't make me lock you up in my coffin.'

'You wouldn't even get me close to that thing', Gibbs said and I smiled.

I somehow found myself in Abby's kitchen. And what a kitchen it was. Black and white tiled floors and walls, black stove, black mittens, white dishtowels, black pots and pans, black tea mugs, white plates…I grew dizzy just looking around so I proceeded to open my bit of paper.

I just stood there staring at the word in bold and squeaked. I mean, I knew this would happen! Geese! Who was I going to get paired up with now? Ziva, McGee, Abby? Gibbs….I swallowed just imagining us standing in silence looking at each other: my eyes moving over his wet clothes, crotch, and his eyes eyeing the back of my head to slap me upside down.

And as if I was walking to the noose to get hanged at that thunderous moment, I made my way to Abby's living room, dragging my feet as I went. As soon as I entered the room, I saw the X, big and bold for anyone to see. And where it was placed itched at my nerves terribly. I suddenly felt cold, and nervous, anxious and scared just to imagine who would be paired up with me.

Ziva would tease me beyond imaginaries, McGee would piss me off with his comments and complains, Abby would somehow find some way to torment me, and Gibbs…I didn't know nor even wanted to picture Gibbs being paired with me.

I went to the closet, looked around, saw no one, opened the door and stepped inside. Inside was cold, terribly cold. And I began to rub my palms together to generate some amount of heat. It was then that I felt something graze my arm and I grabbed out in the dark only to find that it wasn't a big closet. I took two steps, found the wall at my nose tip. It wasn't a small space but just enough room for two people to stand up facing each other. This was Abby's practical joke on me. I felt as if the joke was still on me.

And so I stood there waiting. I leant against the wall frowning. My feet grew weary and I sat down with my back to the wall. This was stupid, I thought. Whoever it was that was paired with me was probably hesitating on even coming in here and here I was like a stupid fuck in the closet. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of heavy rain hitting the rooftop somewhere above, lashing into the walls maybe and I began to feel drowsy.

The closing of the door started me and I didn't even get a chance to get a glimpse of who it was. Standing up, I was about to ask who it was when my body collided with whoever it was and they stumbled as I found myself against the wall. I felt hands reach out to grab and before I could ask again who it was…fuck what this was…I slipped and fell on my butt. Someone heavy, totally not Ziva, fell on me.

'McGee?' I asked but what a mistake that was because I only found lips near mine. Cold lips grazed near my cheek then as I moved, licking mine, my lips brushed theirs.

It was then that I smelt the twinge of sawdust, and then his Old Spice as he swore in the dark. 'DiNozzo?'

'Boss!' And I moved only to find my hand on his…if a blush could glow in the dark, I was totally glowing all over at that moment. 'Shit.'

Gibbs moaned and I drew my breath, my heart beginning to race in my chest. 'Sorry', I whispered sitting back down, but my feet remained entangled with his, one on either side of him as he sat closer to me than I had ever had Gibbs be next to me.

'Why the hell are you whispering?'

'You want me to shout?' I asked of the dark before me. This felt like fuck.

'And then the lock for the closet clicked.

'Abby!' I shouted scratching at the door and trying to get up fast, but I only fell back down over Gibbs. 'How long do we have in here before we suffocate? I need to get out of here.'

'Stop moving so much or else you'll suffocate faster than you should', Gibbs said and he sighed.

'You're not protesting over this?'

'What sense will it make, Tony? She locked us in. What you want me to do? Bust this oak door open?'

I frowned in the dark and wondered where his face was exactly. I couldn't see it and tried to move my hand about but I only grabbed the front of his pants.

'DiNozzo you grab me there one more time, you're gonna pay.'

'Sorry, geese', I muttered and remained still. 'It's not as if I wanted to be locked in here with…you of all people.'

I waited a beat.

'Wished it was Ziva huh?'

'Actually I'd place you over her. She'd torment me in here. Run me wild and crazy.'

'And Abby?'

I thought about it for a moment and smiled. Not as if he could see me smiling. 'Abby is unpredictable. I don't know what she'd do.'

'She'd probably tie you up and break Rule 12 right here. I think McGee would do the same –'

'Gibbs!'

'What? Just amusing ya', and he laughed.

'I'd place even you over McGee to be trapped in here alone with. He'd complain and whine about this and that. It would make me scream, and I'd sure as hell bust open this door even if it's oak because –'

'Tony', he said cutting me off, and I instantly stopped, wide eyed because on few occasions I heard Gibbs use that tone with me. It meant that I was somehow in trouble and he was trying to keep his cool over it. Or it could mean that I was talking nonsense and he wanted me to please shut up.

'Yea?'

There was silence.

'Shutting up now, boss.'

'No it's not that', he said in the dark. 'It's just that I've never been this close to you. Feels weird.'

'Boss this whole scenario is weird!' I said in strained voice as I tried to ignore the meaning behind his comment. Immediately I felt terribly heated as I sat there so close to him. A heat wave came across me and I reached up to pull at my collar. This wasn't good. The heat…I moved my hand down and felt it rest on his wet jean leg. And I let it stay there because I figured that if I moved it around anymore I might touch something else that I didn't want to touch.

_Or do you want to touch him more?_

The words played in my mind as he sighed. This was absurd! Geese! What was I thinking? Gibbs? I actually laughed.

'Something funny?'

'Na it's just that…Abby putting us up to this.'

'So she knew it would be you and me? In here?' he asked.

I thought about it.

'I don't know. You think she knew?'

I could hear him breathing now. 'impossible.'

'Yea you're right', and I moved my hand out of impulse only to find it coming into contact with that part of him that was hard as a rock as my fingers brushed over him. It was so obvious as to what I had my hands on that I immediately swallowed as his hand grabbed mine in the dark.

'DiNozzo…'

'I'm sorry', I said as he kept hold of my hand. 'Gibbs you're…'

'I know', he said in the dark before me. 'So are you.'

And before I knew it, I finally realized that what I believed to have been his boot pressing against my privates was indeed his hand. When he moved it, as his fingers brushed against me, I groaned.

The cold crept in from under the door, the space grew cold and warm at the same time, and my heart raced on.

'This is weird…' I said softly and I tried to move aside but apparently I squeezed his leg in the corner and he grabbed out at me, his hand gripping my penis now forced to stand at attention.

I actually couldn't stifle the moan there and then as I tried to move his hand away and stumbled to fall over him. Chest to chest, his back against the wall now, I felt my lips squish against his and found myself becoming seriously aroused. See, his hand was caught between us, his hold still on my erect penis. I mean what could I guy do then? It's like when you're touched there, on a cold night, in a closed space, someone breathing in your damn face, you only feel one thing…aroused. Like seriously?

'Shit, DiNozzo', he breathed into my face and I couldn't help myself when I reached down to, for the first time, press my lips on another guy's.

'I…can't…help it', I breathed into his mouth. 'Fight me. I can't…don't know what's happening.'

'Not…gonna fight you', he said and I felt him grab my butt with either hand, pressing me hard against him.

My heart danced in my chest as our erections rubbed against each other. 'What…?'

'I want, you…Tony', Gibbs breathed. And he gripped my jeans tighter, moving me over and against him. I moaned loudly.

'Gibbs, don't do that. It's…dangerous to do…' he found my lips and moved his mouth across mine, wetting my mouth with saliva.

'This is absurd', I moaned as he wrapped his legs around my waist, 'but I can't…'

'Resist me?' Gibbs whispered. 'Neither can women.'

My response? It was me this time that bit his lower lip passionately, and when I heard him moan I went down to his jawline and closed my teeth around his coarse skin, sprinkled with maybe a day without shaving. My body became gradually soaked with sweat, and as I moved over him so did he. Gibbs became wet and wild, and I could clearly remember when I told Ziva once that he struck me as the wild Savannah type.

In the dark we fought each other for control as our moans filled the air. When I tried to unzip his pants he got aggressive as if contemplating to change his mind but then allowed me. I free his erection within seconds and was clearly amazed to feel in the dark how long and thick he was. So Kate had been right after all. I remembered her telling me as she had pressed against Gibbs sometime that he felt like he had a loaded package. But I had never been interested in it. Until now, that is.

'We're taking it…far', I breathed over his chest as my fingers closed around him already wet and warm between my fingers.

'Geese your…hand's cold.'

'Shoot.'

He reached for me and unzipped my pants, but unlike him I had on boxers so those had to be pulled down as well. He on the other hand only had on his brief which made the situation clearly easy since I just had to rip them off. Kidding, I just pulled them down too. But I felt like ravishing him like a wild beast, tearing at his clothes. However I felt it highly unfair to treat him like that. So I took it easy, still making the love making rough.

'Not as big as you', I said smiling in the dark, but he only wrapped his fingers around my shaft and used his thumb to massage that very sensitive tip of me. I threw back my head and moaned loudly, digging my fingers into his shoulders as I cried out his name when he quickened the pace.

'Gibbs…fuck', and that was it. I had to get inside of him, had to have him whole and ride him hard now. There was no turning back.

Pulling myself off of him, I grabbed my erect penis from within his grasp then directed the tip towards his opening, feeling around with my finger as I went. And when I found where I was looking for, I nudged his tight hole. He grabbed my hand with his left and with his right, his fingers dug into my shoulder.

'Di…Nozzo', he protested, but I forced myself into him, and he threw his head back squeaking as I did engulf him fully.

At first his muscles tightened, his fingers dug into my back as in the dark I saw him bite his lips. When I moved over him, Gibbs cried out from the pain. And I felt a bit hesitant.

'No', he moaned grabbing my back, taking fistfuls of my jersey then he scrambled for my jeans, pulling me further into him. 'Fuck me, Tony.' And I heard him moan. 'Fuck me hard and rough now before the pain kills me. Please.'

I braced my hands against the corners of the closet and began to move in and out of him, feel the friction tense him up. But with every thrust I began to arrive at my climax, feeling it build up within me. I had never had this much friction when fucking someone before. Things would be…let's say moist. But this, this just created a sexual arousal so deep and painful that I couldn't hate it over loving the massive friction. I moved in him, slowly, every thrust making us both cry out. And then I reached between us to grab hold of his erection, rubbing the nub as I rode him.

Feeling wild by the second I quickened the pace, moving in and out of him forcefully. We moaned loudly, Gibbs cried out my name, I called out his and as I did I worked him using my fingers and my cock inside of him.

'I'm…' he began but threw his head back, beads of sweat rolling down his face, 'gonna come.'

'Do that', I said and opened my mouth, letting out a devastated painful wail as his muscles contracted, squeezing me within him tightly. 'You're tight, and…tense.'

'Shit', he said as I felt my fingers that were wrapped around him grow moist. And then he shivered in beneath me as he shot semen between us, covering my chest.

One more thrust and I came within him, arching my back as I did. And then we just lay there panting against each other. It was then that I wondered how long it had been since we were locked within the closet. I didn't know when it happened but the next thing I knew, my eyes began to tingle and I opened them. Surprisingly I found myself upon Abby's sofa, a blanket strewn across my chest. And I was not wearing the shirt I had arrived at her place with. Looking around I noticed that it was morning and she was nowhere to be seen.

It was then that I sprung up, looking around wildly. Gibbs! Maybe it was a dream? I thought as my eyes moved to the closet but the X confirmed my fears. And when I felt my neck begin to burn, I ran my fingers over it only to feel a bruise there where Gibbs had bitten me when he made love.

So it was Saturday, and what was I going to do now? I began to search the house for Abby, when I heard footfalls behind me and I spun around to face Gibbs.

We stared at each other, me wide eyed, him flustered. And without even saying a word, his eyes moved to my neck then he began to fumble for words. And as if it pained him to see me standing there, Gibbs began to back out of the room. I watched him as he walked into the kitchen and I sank to the couch, covering my face with my hands as I sat there. Hearing Abby's voice within the kitchen, it was then that I began to sob uncontrollably.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
